The Vampire Diaries Forever Dead
by MegGrace
Summary: This is a Vampire Diaries fanfic about what would have happened in S2ep.21 if Elena has died and come back as a vampire, instead of John giving up his life for her in Emily Bennett's spell.
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Diaries fanfic;

This is a disclaimer, i don't own any rights to the characters in this fanfic, all the rights belong to either L. or the producers of The Vampire Diaries t.v. series.

AN: This is a Vampire Diaries fanfic about what would have happened in season2 episode21 if Elena had died and come back as a vampire instead of John giving up his life for her in Emily Bennets spell. Enjoy :D

Elena Gilbert woke up in an abandoned mansion in the middle of the woods on the first, last day of her life. The air was stale; the little furniture there was, was mostly moth and rat eaten; and there was a silent thrumming power to it.

My head was pounding, like someone had been using it as a drum and my gums and insizor's ached.

As I stood up,I screamed and fell to my knees; hands clasped over my ears. I glanced up and saw a strangely familiar girl standing in the door frame. And then the memory came flitting back.

"Bonnie!" I gasped through the pain.

"I am so sorry, Elena. I'm not sure if you're safe of not." She sighed, "Hold on." She turned her back on me, only trusting me 'cause she kept the pain coming. "Stefan," She called through the house; and I knew if he was in a five-mile radius he would have heard her yell.

I blinked and he was standing at Bonnie's side.

"Is she okay? Are you okay?" he asked, in the span of five-seconds.

Bonnie nodded at me, lying on the floor grasping my head.

"I don't wanna hurt her, Stefan. But I thought it would be safest untill you got here." She took in a breath. "I'm letting you go now; good-luck."

The last comment directed at me; suddenly the pain went away and my best friend backed out of the room, afraid I might hurt her.

"Elena?" I jumped, Stefan was standing at my elbow. "I'm sorry." he apologized immediatley. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, but my head hurts and so do my gums."

He slowly moved a hand to my mouth, lifting my upperlip and running a probing finger along my gums.

"You'll be fine. You know what's happening?"

I nod, eye's shut; "Im becoming like you, a vampire. I died?"

Stefan's turn to nod, "In the blood letting ritual, Klaus-he's still alive. Elijah broke his his promise to us, you."

"Family," I murmur. "Jenna!" I gasp; just remembering Klaus's vampire sacrafice.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. For everything." he looks me in the eye.

"Now, are you going to finish the transformation?" He questions.

"I... I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

I was lying on Stefan's bed in the Salvator Boarding house; only Damon was currently home, and I was avoiding him.  
>I stared at the glass of blood Stefan had left on the bedside table<br>Jeremy- I couldn't leave him with noone. Caroline- She needed me for girl talks and vampire related advice. Bonnie- If she didn't hate me, was my best friend. Alaric- After Jenna's death... well. Stefan- I had seen the pain in his eye's when he said it was my choice, and that he would accept it either way. And Damon- what he had done was unforgiveable; but maybe, with all eternity ahead of us, we could work something out?"  
>Four hours later, when Stefan finally came home, my desition was made.<br>I would become a vampire.

I stared at the empty glass in my hand. I had done it!  
>I had drank the blood, and it had tasted... good?<br>"Stefan?" I whispered, "I'm scared."  
>I rolled over and he was lying next to me on the king sized bed.<br>"It'll be okay," he murmured, stroking my long dark hair back from my face.  
>"But what if it's not, what if i'm not strong enough to handle the thirst? What if I kill someone? And what if I can't stop?"<br>Stefan pulled me against him and pressed his lips to my forehead.  
>"I trust you, and I know you're strong enough to do this," he stared into my eye's.<br>"But-"  
>"And," he continued, "If you're not, then I will help you, and stop you from doing something you'll regret, okay?"<br>I nodded, Stefan was the one person I trusted totally and completly on this Earth. I knew he would keep his promise.  
>"How long 'till the transition is complete?" My brow furrowed; wondering how long it was untill I was a monster.<br>"Soon. In about the next hour, probably. Or soon after."  
>This is confirmed I shut my eye's and let the sound of Stefan's soft breathing lull me to sleep.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to a burning sensation in my throat and my pinkie toe.  
>I hiss and snatch my foot from the wedge of sunlight, I sit and hug my leg to my chest, staring at the third degree burn on my littlest toe. As I watched, the red and black blisters disappeared, replaced with healthy pink skin.<br>I wriggled my toes, but they all felt fine.  
>A grin lit up my face; that was so cool.<br>I bounded off the bed, my earlier sombre mood gone.  
>What did I feel like doing?<br>I glanced down at myself.  
>Definatly get dressed.<br>I flung open Stefan's waredrobe doors, heading straight to my corner. I rumaged through the draws untill I found my favourite pair of jeans and a bra. Now trying to remember where I'd left my favourite purple singlet.  
>"Stefan!" I bounced on the bed next to him, "Where's my purple singlet?"<br>"Downstairs, by the couch- I think." And with that he rolled over, "Five more minutes."  
>I just grinned and headed downstairs.<br>"Elena." I froze, blinking and hoping he wasn't really there. Counting to five I turned around.  
>"Dammit." I muttered.<br>Damon tapped his ear, and gave me his signature smirk; before his face turned serious.  
>"It'll get easier, but you know that."<br>"What do you want?" I said, tilting my head and giving him a hard look.  
>"I want to apologize."<br>"Damon-" I began.  
>"Please, Elena, feeding you my blood; i was wrong." he looked sincere.<br>"Yes, you were."  
>"And I know, I don't deserve your forgiveness; but, i need it."<br>"And I need some time," I took a deep breath, "Maybe alot of time."  
>"Sure, of course; take all the time you need." he smiled faintly at me, before vanishing out he door.<br>I shook my head lightly, before using my vampire speed to get up the stairs and back to Stefan's room; shaking off my strange encounter with Damon and pushing it to the darkest corner of my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline's P.O.V.

I sat at a small table in a candle-lit corner of The Grill; fiddling with my phone while I waited for Elena. At the moment she was nocturnal, waiting for Bonnie to create her daywalking ring.  
>I jumped and glanced up at the horrible screeching of a metal chair being dragged backwards across the carefully polished wooden floorboards.<br>From the seat opisit me, Elena sat grinning; probably pleased at having acomplished sneaking up on me.  
>"Hey, Elena." I raised an eyebrow and shooting her a friendly grin, "Vampirism looks good on you."<br>"Thank's," she said, flicking her brown hair over her shoulder, and sending a wave of scent my way; Elena smelt like violets, roses and vinilla, as well as Stefan. "I feel great!"  
>I flashed her a quick grin, pushing a strand of silky blonde hair from my face. "I'm actually amazed that they both agreed to let you out of the house without one of them killing the other."<br>"Yeah, about that-"  
>Her sentence was interupted by the door to The Grill being flung open by an extremly pissed Stefan; Damon trailing a few paces behind him. Everyone in the small barresturent turned to stare at the small party as they stormed past.  
>I sighed, shaking my head softly at her. In return she just looked vaugly annoyed.<br>"I thought i'd have a few more minutes at least." She blew a puff of air from her mouth, sending her long hark hair off her face for a few seconds before it slipped back. "Oh well, this'll be interesting at least."  
>Stefan was now at our corner, a scowl marring his pretty face. Damon looked equally angry, as well as slightly amused at the whole thing.<br>"Hey, Stefan," Elena looked up at him and smiled, batting her eye's; her long lashes brushing her pale cheeks.  
>"Not gunna work." he said to her, the glare gentled a little bit though. "Come on," he nodded towards the door, "Were going."<br>"But, Stefan!" she stuck out her bottom lip, pouting at him, peering up from under dark lids. "Please?"  
>"No. Elena, you're not ready. If you slip up..."<br>"I wanna stay here." she said firmly, her fangs sliding out and dark veins appearing around her eyes.  
>I thought he would give in, and avoid her having a temper tantrum and mascaring the whole of Mystic Falls; instead he knelt in front of her, staring into her eyes.<br>"Elena, please, come with me. You don't want to hurt anyone, do you?" she obidiently shook her head. "Okay, come with me now, and tomorrow I'll get Bonnie to comeover and make you a ring. And then we can go see Caroline in the afternoon. That sound okay?"  
>She nodded, looking like a little child wanting to please her parents.<br>As he was leading her out of The Grill, I let out a gentle cough. He turned his head to me, and I held up the napkin I had scrawled my note on.  
>It read:<p>

_A daywalker ring?  
>What if she has another tantrum?<em>

He just shook his head at me, mouthing, _later_, i just shrugged and pulled my phone back out. Wondering what Elena had called me hear to discus, and why Stefan didn't know about it.

AN: sorry this upload is so short, but i have to get ready for school. 3


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan's P.O.V.

The drive to the Salvator boarding house from The Grill was filled with tense silence. Elena was sneaking peeks at me from the corners of her eyes; and my hands were white fists on the steering wheel.  
>As I spun into the driveway, wheel's spewing gravel, Elena turned to look at me,<br>"Stefan, I..." I got out of the car, slamming the door shut, before reappearing by her door, holding it open to her. She climbed out, and I grabbed her arm, tugging her inside and up the stairs.  
>"Stefan," she winced, "Stefan, your hurting me!"<br>I loosened his grip on her arm, but if I glanced down I could see the red marks my fingers had etched into her pale skin.  
>"Sorry." I led her upstairs, to their room.<br>"You shouldn't sneak out like that." I scolded, "You had me worried."  
>"Why? There's nothing to worry about, I wasn't going to kill anyone."<br>I tug in a deep breath, supressing my raging emotions. "I know, I trust you; however, it's Klaus i'm worried about. He's still lurking around in Mystic falls somewhere, and while he's here, it's not safe for you to be out. He think's your dead, and it would be better if it stayed that way."  
>Elena nodds, finally understanding my over protectiveness.<br>"There's more," I confess, "But... I think this would be best if I show you."  
>I grabbed her hand this time, tugging her gently up the stairs.<br>She froze when we stopped outside Damon's room, but I opened the door and pulled her inside.

Elena's P.O.V.

Stefan yanked me into Damon's room and he looked totally different then he had half-an-hour earlier.  
>"oh my God!" I gasped in shock, clapping a hand over my mouth. "What happened?"<br>Damon coughed weakly and glanced at Stefan.  
>"The other day," Stefan spoke for him, "When he rescued Caroline and Tyler from Klaus's ritual, Tyler changed when they were escaping. And he bit Damon."<br>"But, werewolf bites. There fatal." she whispered.  
>"We know."<br>"But you can't die!"  
>"Elena," Damon rasped, pausing to cough up flecks of blood. "I am. And I will. It's a werewolf bite, there is no cure."<br>Stefan looked pained, "I've been trying to find a cure, but... I haven't found anything, nothing that will help."  
>"No!" I ran out of the room, ending up on the roof.<br>I pulled my phone from my pocket ad called Bonnie  
>"Elena?" Bonnie asked, unsure.<br>"Yeah, it's me." I played nervously with a stray leaf. "I need your help with something, you in?"

AN: Sorry, but my uploads are going to be kind dodgy now, I just started school and I get home so late and leave so early, I haven't slept properly in about a week. But I'll try to upload at least once a week.  
>Love you guys and hope you guys like it.<br>Klaus is showing up soon! I love Klaus, and Elijah! 3 ^.^ Be bringing him back hopefully.  
>Everyone watch the Vampire Diaries! They've started again!<br>Caroline and Tyler; who's excited about that? I AM!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm baack! :3 finally have time to upload , stupid school...

Elena's P.O.V.

"What do you need?" Bonnie asked, tone curious.  
>"Will you help?" I ask cautiously, not willing to share untill she agree's.<br>"Yes, Elena, I'll help." She sighs. "Now, will you tell me what i'm doing?"  
>"Okay. I need you to contact the witches... I need their help with something."<br>"I guess, come over tomorrow and I'll make you a day-light ring and we'll ditch Stefan. He'll trust me to keep an eye on you, them we'll go to the house where the witches burned."  
>"Got it, I'll tell Stefan. And Bonnie?"<br>"Hmmm?" She murmers.  
>"Thank-you." I whisper, before ending the call.<p>

After hours of tossing and turning I finally fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning, the sun was high in the sky, the rays narrowly missing my pale skin.  
>I glanced across my pillows at the alarm clock, just over an hour untill I was meeting Bonnie, we had decided to meet at Caroline's place, since it was safer there.<br>I hurriedly got dressed and then ran down stairs, looking for Stefan.  
>He was on the phone with someone, and from glancing at his tense back, I could tell it was important.<br>I leaned against the doorframe, staring at his back, waiting for him to finish the call and notice me.  
>He finally did, "Hey, Elena." He smiled falsely at me. "Did you want something?"<br>"No, that's okay. I just wanted to tell you that i'm going to Caroline's in a few minutes; and that Bonnie will be there, so you don't need to worry."  
>"Hmmhmmm, okay. Love you." He kisses me on the cheek, and then disappears into another room. Alothough I'm wondering what's got him so distracted, i'm thankful that it's got him off my case. At least for now. Because this plan needs to work, for Damon, because for some unknow reason, I feeled compelled to save Damon's life.<p> 


End file.
